


all the stars align, you know my heart (now we've found our way to each other)

by lotuspetals



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst, Bang Chan is Whipped, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, kim woojin is chan's baby boy, mention! minho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:00:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22379104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotuspetals/pseuds/lotuspetals
Summary: chan finds the reason behind woojin's wounds.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Kim Woojin
Kudos: 85





	all the stars align, you know my heart (now we've found our way to each other)

“Wooj! Babe!”

His footsteps come to a complete stop. He turns around and sees a tired Chan there.

“... Channie? Why are you here?” trouble flash in his eyes when the blond was supposed to be back at the University at the dorms.

“I already heard the news from Minho,” bending down, still trying to catch his breath. “He had told me everything. I had to run all the way here from our dorms to come to find you. I have to say _this_ is out of your character, but what the hell do you think you're doing leaving without any sort of explanation?”

The brunette only gives him a careless shrug. “I thought it wasn't a big deal, so I wanted to—”

“Not a _big_ deal?” he cuts him off. “It's way more important than you think when you have to hear around from people that you're getting bullied and you didn't dare to tell your lover about any of it?” raising his voice in anger and Woojin wince in shock by his harsh tone.

“I... _I'm sorry_ ,” Chan's body quickly reacts in alarm. “Hey, don't apologize, I shouldn't have yelled at you. Please don't cry, baby it's my fault for not paying closer attention to what's going on.”

“I didn't m-mean to hide it from you, Channie,” he hides his face in humiliation. “I _swear,_ I wanted to tell you but I was threatened a-and I didn't want to burden you with any of my problems since you already have enough on your plate.”

Chan hushes him and gathers the crying brunette in his arms. “Ok, no I don't need you to blame yourself. Yes, I'm disappointed that you kept this a secret from me, but I love you too much and care about your safety, so whatever is bothering you please tell me so I can help you the next time,” elevating his chin up to see the swollen injury on Woojin's face and his heart clench. He craved to murder those who dare place their filthy hands on his boyfriend.

“I don't want you to get in fights because of me…”

Chan carefully stroke the discolored skin with his thumb. “Can't keep _that_ promise but since you ask me nicely, I won't do anything for now,” inwardly planning to get Minho's help later to hunt the bullies down to have a little ‘ _talk_ ’ with them.

“I mean it, Channie,” hiccups Woojin, grabbing the blond's long sleeve of his hoodie. “I don't need you to get suspended for me.”

“Baby boy, I do anything for you in a heartbeat even if violence has to be the answer sometimes.” moving back as Woojin hits his chest repeatedly.

“Channie, I am serious here~” warning him in a cute whine.

He chuckles and leans over to kiss him on the mouth. “Ok babe, I love you.”

“Love you too Channie.”

**Author's Note:**

> bet you weren't expecting me to be back, but my charger for my laptop came a day earlier!
> 
> now I'm back to posting works in chan/woojin tag ~ yaaaaay ೕ(`･୰･´)
> 
> please expect lots of new stories starting today and this weekend ♡


End file.
